


Por un beso

by MurakiLovesg



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Slash, kiss
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurakiLovesg/pseuds/MurakiLovesg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott no necesita más complicaciónes, no necesita que Logan venga a recordarle que puede o no puede hacer, pero ante todo no quiere sentir nada por él porque sabe que no podra pararlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Por un beso

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue mi primer fic Slash hace ya unos años. Esta fue la pareja con la que me inicie leyendo y escribiendo Slash y le tengo mucho cariño. Espero que os guste.

Scott atravesó el pasillo sigilosamente, casi de puntilla. Eran las tres de la mañana y no quería despertar a nadie. El recuerdo de la ultima discusión con Logan aquella tarde no le dejaba dormir. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que tratarlo así? Nada de lo que decía o hacia era correcto y encima esa odiosa manía de llamarlo chaval. Como lo odiaba a veces.

Llegó hasta la puerta principal y justo cuando se disponía a abrirla alguien siseó detrás de él. Scott se volvió. Al fondo del pasillo una figura se aproximaba hacia él pero no consiguió saber de quién se trataba hasta que esta se acercó más a la luz.

—¡¿Logan?! ¿Ha pasado algo?, — Habló sorprendido al verlo allí a esas horas.  
—No, tranquilo. —Scott se dio la vuelta e hizo amago de ir abrir la puerta cuando Logan lo detuvo. 

—¡Espera! ¿Dónde vas a estas horas?, —le preguntó intentando retenerlo allí un poco más. Desde que había regresado de Canadá, apenas una semana antes, no había podido hablar con él a solas. 

Scott lo miró y le respondió bastante molesto: —Voy a tomar el aire, Logan. Así, que si no te importa, abriré esta puerta y saldré al porche. En aquel momento no quería la compañía de nadie y menos aún la del causante de todas sus dolores de cabezas y noches de insomnio.

—Vamos, no sea así. Necesito hablar contigo, —le dijo Logan mientras se acercaba más a él y lo agarraba por la muñeca. Scott podía sentir ahora el calor de su mano sujetándolo con fuerza. Lo tenía tan cerca que podía notar su aliento en su rostro. Solo un par de centímetros separaban sus  
labios de su boca y aunque en aquel momento, quiso besarlo sabía que no podía hacerlo.

 

—Suéltame Logan, — Le ordenó, se liberó y le dio la espalda para intentar abrir aquella maldita puerta que se interponía entre su angustia y la libertad.

—¿De verdad quieres que te deje marchar? —Le preguntó suavemente mientras lo agarraba por la cintura y lo abrazaba por la espalda. Apoyó su barbilla sobre su hombro y le susurró al oído. —Deja de intentar huir de mí. 

Summers cerró los ojos. Una parte de él quería darle un empujón y salir de allí corriendo pero la otra quería quedarse entre sus brazos para siempre. Logan comenzó a besarle el cuello con dulzura subiendo hacia su oído y le mordisqueo el lóbulo de la oreja con suavidad. Scott nunca había sentido algo igual. Lobezno deslizó sus manos sobre su pecho por debajo del pijama. La respiración de Scott se hizo algo más agitada.

—No sigas... por favor, — jadeó.

—¿Es que tú no lo deseas?

—Sí, pero... ¿Qué pasa con Jean?

—Jean no pinta nada aquí. Solo tú y yo contamos ahora. —Dijo Logan bastante molesto al oír aquel nombre.

—Por favor... —volvió a decir con la respiración entrecortada.  
Logan deslizó sus manos de nuevo hacía su cintura e hizo que se volviera para verlo cara a cara.

—Está bien. ¿Quieres que te deje? Pues te dejaré, pero con una condición. Tendrás que dar me un beso y si cuando hayas terminado, no has sentido nada, entonces te dejaré marchar. 

Scott retrocedió hasta que su espalda dio contra la puerta. No podía dejar de pensar en lo mal que se lo había hecho pasar todo aquel tiempo, en Jean que dormía apenas a 20 pasos de allí y especialmente en si sería capaz de darle aquel beso y detenerse ahí. Tanto tardo en decidirse que Logan optó por dárselo él mismo y Scott termino respondiendo mejor de lo que Lobezno hubiera esperado. 

Scott pasó sus manos entre sus cabellos y ambos continuaron besándose durante un buen rato hasta que Logan se apartó y Summers humedeció sus labios anhelante de algo más.  
Logan le desató la bata y la dejo caer al suelo. Scott no dijo nada pero él ya sabía que aquella noche podría hacer todo lo que quisiera. 

—Vamos a mi habitación. —Le propuso Logan. Él cogió su bata y lo siguió hasta su dormitorio. Una vez dentro Lobezno lo empujó haciéndole caer sobre su cama. Se echó sobre él y le ayudó a quitarse el jersey del pijama con prisa.

—¿Dónde lo habíamos dejado? —Preguntó. —Oh, ya recuerdo. —Dijo con una sonrisa y esta vez comenzó besando sus labios y fue bajando hasta llegar a su cuello donde lo mordió, no tan fuerte como para hacerlo sangrar pero si lo justo para escuchar un gemido mezcla de dolor y placer. 

Scott consiguió incorporarse y se coloco sobre él, le quitó la camiseta y pasó sus manos sobre su musculosos y peludos pectorales.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó Logan.

—Ya lo creo. — respondió mientras seguía acariciando su cuerpo.

—Sabes que me gustaría a mí.

—¿Qué?

—Verte sin tu visor.

—Sabes que eso no puede ser.

—Solo esta vez, ¿vale? —Le pidió y deslizó sus dedos sobre su rostro hasta sus gafas. Scott cerró los ojos con fuerza. Logan retiró lentes y las colocó sobre la mesilla. Lo contempló durante unos instantes y no pudo evitar pensar que sin ellas parecía mucho más atractivo aunque un poco joven.

—Vamos Logan, devuélvemelas.

—¿No podríamos hacerlo así?

—Logan, ya basta no quiero herirte sabes que no tengo control sobre mi poder.

—Ten. —Le respondió y se las volvió a poner.

—Ni una palabra más o me iré.

—ssssh.

Ya no se volvió a escuchar ni una palabra más en aquella habitación tan solo sus respiraciones entrecortadas y de vez en cuando alguna voz pronunciando con ardiente pasión él nombre se su amante.


End file.
